


More than Words

by old fics (Lothiriel84)



Series: My first headcanon [6]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/old%20fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't understand how much you care for someone until you come very close to losing them.<br/>Luckily this time it's not too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "More than words is all you have to do to make it real / Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me / Cos I'd already know" (Extreme)

Grace tapped lightly on the door before entering.

"Hello".

Jane didn't move, his eyes fixed on Lisbon's face – at last she had fallen asleep.

"Hi".

"How's she?"

"Doctors tell she can go home in a few days. Now she's resting".

"You should get some rest too".

Jane shook his head, looking at the floor. He couldn't rest, not after what he had done to Lisbon.

He kept on seeing that scene again and again…

_He had been sorry for that woman. A mother deprived of her children. He could understand what she felt. That's why he had tried to help her._

" _Please, give me your pistol"._

_She was still holding him at gunpoint._

" _I want my children back"._

" _This will only put you in a more difficult position. If you lower your pistol, we could talk about that"._

" _Jane, don't!"_

_He simply ignored Lisbon's commanding whisper. He felt sure of his own skills, sure that the whole situation was under control. He took another step towards the woman._

_Than it all happened: the gunshot, and Lisbon collapsing into his arms._

" _Teresa… Teresa!"_

_Suddenly he forgot everything else. The only thing that mattered was the blood on Lisbon's shirt._

_Why on Earth did she do that?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Grace. What's wrong?"

"Nothing".

Cho raised an eyebrow, his eyes still fixed on his computer screen. Those two were so predictable. Half a minute, and Van Pelt would come clean.

"Ok. I've paid a visit to Lisbon".

"I thought she was getting well".

"Yes… it's not her. It's Jane".

"Jane?"

"I had never seen him so upset".

"I expect he feels guilty".

Grace shook her head. "It's not just that… There must be something more".

Cho's remark was as laconic as ever.

"Jane can't afford to repeat the same mistake that caused him to lose his family. Yet he had done it again".

"Done… what?", Rigsby ventured to ask.

"He endangered the life of the woman he loves".

The astonished silence that followed made Cho look at his colleagues.

"Don't say that you didn't know".

Grace was the first to recover from the shock.

"I think you're wrong, Cho. Jane and Lisbon are just good friends".

"Just good friends. Yeah. That's how they've been trying to deceive themselves all along. Well, at least there's something good in what has happened".

"Being…?"

"Maybe they'll finally pluck up the courage to deal with their feelings".


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing she was aware of every time she woke up was a dull pang behind her left shoulder.

She slowly opened her eyes, finding Jane exactly where she had left him before falling asleep – the same hurt look still on his face.

"Did you sleep well?", he asked without looking at her. How did he manage to notice that she was awake she could not tell. Maybe he had been listening to her breath.

"Pretty well".

Lisbon refrained from asking the same question. She knew perfectly well that he had not slept at all. Just like the nights before.

"Van Pelt came yesterday evening. You were already asleep. She brought you some flowers".

She threw a quick glance at the bunch of flowers carefully placed on the bedside table.

"Very kind of her".

There was a silence. Jane seemed lost in thought.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Why did you shield me against that shot? You shouldn't have done it, Lisbon".

"No. I should have let the woman kill you".

Jane didn't pay any attention to the underlying sarcasm in her tone.

"You could be dead".

"Strange. The same thing that could have happened to you".

"You don't understand. It wouldn't matter. It's an entirely different thing".

"Stop talking nonsense".

"I'm being serious".

"Don't you raise your voice at me, Jane".

"Sorry".

He lowered his head, filled with remorse. Doctors had said she should in no way get excited.

Cautiously leaning forward, Lisbon laid her hand on his.

"Patrick… stop tormenting yourself. Please".

Now her voice was kind and affectionate.

Jane took her hand and brought it to his lips. Then he reached out and touched her cheek lightly.

Tentatively, like two teenagers on their first date, they shared a kiss. Lisbon buried her face on his shoulder, as he hugged her gently.

When he arrived just a few minutes later, Cho quickly rose to the occasion. No sign of surprise showed itself on his impassive face. Silently he wheeled around and left the room.

He would come back later to visit Lisbon.


End file.
